Harry Potter and the Girl in the Mirror
by WildWitch
Summary: 4th chapter up!!! Original title, I know..actually the title says all. Everytime Harry looks into the mirror he sees a girl with flaming red hair. Involves Draco, Herm, Ron, Dumbledore, Sirius, James and Lily..2 chapters!
1. The mirror

'Hey, Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the mirrors! The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

I know my grammar sucks at some points, but don't blame me.. I'm not from England…

Harry Potter and the girl in the mirror 

'Hey, Harry! Wake up!' Harry slowly opened his eyes. Ron was standing over his bed, shaking him. 

'What time is it?' Harry asked lazily.

'It's 7.30. We have to eat breakfast.' Ron answered while he put his robes over his head.

Harry got to his feet, grabbed after his glasses, put them on, and started dressing. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his hear (though it wouldn't make any difference if he didn't) and teeth. He took toothpaste on his toothbrush, walked over to the large mirror… and screamed. The mirror didn't reflect him. Instead, he saw a girl brushing her hear. She had flaming, red hair and nutty-brown eyes, and was wearing a white nightgown with blue flowers. Harry jumped back, stunned. Then he ran out of the room, his toothbrush still in his hand. He ran towards his dormitory, the picture of the girl, whoever she was, flashing through his mind over and over again. He nearly noticed that he'd run straight into Ron half ways.

'Err… Harry? You alright?' Ron asked, raising one eyebrow. 

'What? Err… yeah, of course.' Harry answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible. However, Ron didn't look convinced at all.

'Are you sure? You look as though you ran into Baron Blood on the way. And why are there still toothpaste on the brush?'

'Oh would you look at that?' Harry answered, sounding surprised. 

'Come on. We have to get some breakfast before classes start.' Ron laughed as he started to walk down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

Harry ran to their dorm and put the toothbrush in its place. Then he ran down to the common room, where Ron stood, talking to Hermione.

He stopped a few feet away from them, but close enough to hear every word they said.

'What do you mean, you don't know?'

'I… Ron, please….'

'Hey Harry! Come on, let's go.' Ron noticed Harry, and obviously didn't think it was a good idea to continue the conversation with Hermione. 

'What was that about?' Harry asked him. Hermione was still standing on the same spot, looking after them. She looked as though she could burst out in tears every minute. 

'She's in love with Draco.' 

'WHAT?' Harry screamed, a little too loud. Several students, on their way to the great hall as well, turned their heads after them. 

'So I guess that means you're not dating her anymore.'

'No, I obviously don't.'

'But why Draco? That stupid, slimy git. I mean… well, he's changed the last three years, he can actually be quite nice, but… Hermione and Draco? No way…'

'Looks like there is away, though, dosen't it.'

They'd reached the great hall. The ceiling was clear blue this morning. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. After a few minutes Hermione arrived as well. She sat down next to Harry. 

'So… you're dating Draco now?' Harry asked her, staring down at his plate. 

'Harry, please…' She answered in a begging voice. 

'What for, Herm? I thought you loved Ron.' 

'I still love Ron, but not the way I used to, though sometimes I wish I still could. I loved him, I really did, but time changes, and I have no power to change it. There's no point in pretending. I still love him, but only the way I love you, Harry- as a friend. . I… Harry, I love Draco..'

At this, Ron dropped his fork on the plate with a rattle, stood up, and grabbed his bag.

'Come on, Harry. I can't listen to this bullshit.' He murmured, and hastily wiped away a tear from his eye. 

That was it for Hermione. She stood up as well, and ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her eyes constantly. Draco, who'd obviously seen it all from the Slytherin table, sent Ron an understanding look, and ran out after Hermione. 

Harry sat there, stunned. Ron was still standing, holding his bag in his left hand. After a while, he spoke.

'I guess that was it…' he said.

'Ron, come on… we have to go. History of magic starts in 5 minutes.' Harry knew this wasn't the most comforting thing to say, but he'd never been good at those things, and he didn't want to make Ron sadder than he already was. 

Harry and Ron went quietly down the corridor towards the History of Magic classroom. (A/N: I can't remember who's teaching HoM. I'm sorry!) Harry didn't know what to say. Besides he assumed Ron didn't want to be talked to right now either. When they'd reached the stairs, Harry saw a mirror he'd never noticed before, a few feet away. He suddenly remembered the girl with flaming-red hair, and, before he could help it, he was standing in front of the mid-large mirror, as though he was driven there by a strong magnet. He looked in the mirror. At first the mirror only reflected him. Then, the image started to whirl around and around. When Harry started to feel a bit dizzy, there were a sudden smoke, and the same girl he'd seen the last time in the bathroom, reflected in the mirror, only this time she wasn't brushing her hair. She didn't wore a nightgown either. She was sitting at a desk, fingering one finger through her long, curly hair. She had her face down, as though she was reading something. Her eyes flashed from side to side. She wore a red top with half-long arms, and blue jeans, though they were almost not visible under the desk. She suddenly looked up. First Harry thought she was staring at him, but then he saw the look on the girl's face. It was a dreaming look, like the one people get when they're staring at a thing without actually seeing it. 

Harry got out of the trance he was in, and without thinking he ran back to the Great Hall, hoping that Dumbledore was still there. He was lucky. Dumbledore was on his way out when he bunched into Harry. 

'Dumbledore, I need to speak to you. It's urgent!'

'Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in class? History of Magic, I assume.'

'Yeah, but please, Professor. I really need to speak to you. I was looking in the mirror that stands a few feet away from the marble staircase, and the mirror reflected a girl. She…'

'I think you'd better come with me to my office.' Dumbledore interrupted Harry, with a serious look on his face. Harry followed after Dumbledore, who was walking so fast that Harry had problems keeping up with him. After a few minutes they were standing outside the door leading up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore murmured the password, and the door opened. They walked quickly up the moving stairs, and entered Dumbledore's large office. To be so large, it was really cosy. 

'Please sit down.' Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry sat down in the large chair standing in front of an even larger desk.

'Just a minute, Harry. I have to fix something.' He said, and went over to the fireplace, where a big fire was sparkling brightly. It only took two minutes, and when he came back, he settled himself in the chair on the other side of the desk. 

'Well… you saw a girl, you said?' he said with a little smile. 'How did she look like?'

'She had long, curly, flaming red hair and brown eyes. The first time I saw her, in the bathroom, she wore a nightgown.'

'Strange… really strange…' Dumbledore muttered to himself. They sat there in silence for a while. Dumbledore looked like he was thinking very hard. Every now and then Harry could hear words like 'No, weird and cousin.' Suddenly there were a popping sound, and the next second a man with black hair that used to be long and greasy, but were now shorter and shiny jumped out of the fire, and walked towards Harry and Dumbledore. 

'Sirius!' Harry jumped out of the chair and greeted Sirius Black with a hug. He hadn't seen him in quite a while, 'course he had been on a mission with Remus, Snape and some other people from the Ministry. Harry guessed he still was. 

'Hey, Harry! How're you?'

'I'm fine. But what are you doing here?' 

'Really, I don't know…' Sirius noticed Dumbledore, that was now standing beside his desk, smiling. 

'You called for me Professor?' Sirius asked him. 

'Yes. Harry, why don't you tell him about the mirror?' Dumbledore said to Harry. Harry told the story about the girl he saw in the mirror to Sirius. 

'Now that's weird.' Sirius said when he'd finish. 

'So you have no clue who it might be either?' Dumbledore asked. 

'No… I can't imagine. It might be a cousin, but… I mean, I knew Lily and James for, I don't know how long, so if Harry has any relatives except the Dursleys, I shh…'

Sirius didn't fulfil the sentence, 'course at that moment, his wand started to jump, or whatever it did, on the inside of his robes. 

'What the…' Sirius took the wand out of his pocket, and before anyone could say anything, there was a blending light and a bang. When the three of them got their sight back, there were two people standing in front of them. They wore midnight blue, long robes. It was a man and a woman. The man had messy, black hair and dark, brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses. The woman had flaming, red hair and light green eyes. 

'I don't like to be talked to in present tense.' The man said while the two of them brushed their robes. Harry just stood there, like Sirius and Dumbledore. He couldn't believe what just happened. His parents, James and Lily Potter were standing in front of him. He'd only seen them once before in his fourth year, that was almost 3 years ago, but never as clear as this. They looked like normal people, except that it was as though there were a bright light around them, though Harry couldn't see it. At the sight of Harry, the woman got tear in her eyes. Then a little smile formed her mouth. The man standing next to her, were now smiling more broadly. The woman began to speak. 

That's it for now. If I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be up in no time. And be honest! Flames excepted…actually!


	2. What the future holds

Harry Potter and the girl in the mirror

Harry Potter and the girl in the mirror 

Chapter 2

'Harry, there's something I need to tell you…' Lily said and looked quickly from Harry to James, who gave her an encouraging look, then back on Harry again. 

'The girl you saw in the mirror was your sister. She was born the night before we were killed. I took her out in the garden, when I heard our front door being knocked down, and you, Harry, crying. I ran inside. I didn't brought the little baby girl, course I knew what'd happened, and was hoping she might get rescued…' Lily stopped talking. Tears were streaming down her face now. Shining tears, as clear as water. James, who was holding one arm comfortably around her, continued the story. 

'We were very lucky. When Voldemort'd killed us, and was "defeated" by you, Lily's best friend found the little, crying baby who was your sister. She was the first to get there. She said to Dumbledore here (James turned his head to Dumbledore, and back again) that she would like to raise the girl. She promised to take very good care of her, and move to a safer place. She did so. She took the little baby and moved to Norway, where they lived amongst muggles. They were protected by the same curse as you, Harry. No dark wizard, or wizard with cruel intentions, could harm you as long as you were under that curse. I didn't give you many details, but that's not important as long as you understand it.' Harry finally got his speech back. 

'Yes..' he said hoarsely. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He was talking to his parents. It was just unbelievable. He should've given them a hug, but something prevented him from doing it. Maybe it was the light that surrounded them. After all, they were dead. So all he could say was: 'I understand. Why.. why didn't anyone tell me?' Now it was Dumbledore's time to talk. 

'We did what was best for you, Harry. At least we think so. No one except me, Sirius (it was before he was suspected for killing Lily and James) and Remus knew. We didn't tell you, 'course it could put you both you and your sister in danger. God knows what would happen if you tried to contact her. She doesn't know she's a witch, and doesn't go to a school like Hogwarts. They don't have a school in Norway, and it wouldn't be smart if she went to Hogwarts. Sooner or later you'd find out.' 

'So why did I see her in the mirror now?' Harry asked again. 

'Well… we've found a way now… she can come to Hogwarts. I was supposed to tell you after classes. I've no idea why you saw her in that mirror, though.' Dumbledore looked at Lily and James. 

'We don't know either. Even though we're… well… dead, we don't know everything. We didn't even know you'd found another way to protect them.' Lily said, wiping her tears away. 

Harry suddenly remembered a thing Dumbledore'd said earlier. 

'You said you didn't know who the girl was.' He said to Dumbledore, who smiled. 

'No.. I didn't know who she was at that moment, but it's quite obvious now. You said the girl had flaming red hair and nutty brown eyes. I never saw the girl with hair. The last time I saw her she was only 1 day old, and didn't have hair, of course, but her eyes was light green then. People change of course.' he answered. 

'We have to go now.' James said. 'We only came here to tell you this.'

Sirius, who'd been standing beside Harry without a word, spoke. 

'You came out from my wand…' he said. 'You should've used Harry's.. or Dumbledore's.' A shadow fell over Sirius' face as he said this. 

'Give me one reason why, Padfoot.' James said. 

'I failed you.' Sirius answered shortly.

'No, you didn't.' it was Lily's time to speak. 'We trusted you. We trusted Peter and Remus as well. Who'd think that little rat would fail us? I surely didn't -not James either. You did have a perfect plan. We agreed, remember? You can't look into the future, Sirius, so sometimes things just don't turn out the way it should.' 

Harry could see one tear escaping from Sirius' dark, "dead" eyes, which he hastily wiped away. Sirius never cried. Never. Not even when he was standing right in front of his two best friend for the first time for almost 15 years. I guess it was because he'd spent 12 years in Azkaban. He never was the same man after that. He still had that dead look full of hatred. Well.. not always… 

'Prongs… Lily… I.. I tried…' Sirius said.

'We know you did, Padfoot.' James said. 'But we really have to go now. See you in.. well.. hopefully a long time yet!' With that, they were surrounded by a light blue, shiny smoke, and disappeared. Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius stood there for a long time, without one word. They didn't spoke until the bell rang. Dumbledore looked at his watch. 'You've missed the 1. lesson, Harry. I think you should go back to your friends now, and continue classes. And please don't tell your friends about your sister, or what happened. Not yet, if it's fine with you. I know it wont be easy to continue classes and pretend nothing happened, but please try. I can't quite believe what just happened either.. yet…' Dumbledore said with an understanding look and a smile. 

'No… I'm fine, really… I'll better get going now then…' Harry said hoarsely. 

'Wait a minute, Harry.' Sirius suddenly stopped him. 'Dumbledore, you said you've found another way to protect them. I didn't know about that.' 

'Yes. We've found a way.' Dumbledore answered. 

'So.. does that mean that…' Dumbledore fulfilled the sentence for Sirius. 

'That Harry can live at your place, yes.' He said. 

That's it for now! If I get enough good reviews, I'll maybe come up with a third chapter… We'll see!Please review anyway! :0)


	3. Melody Potters POV

Disclaimer: I own Melody Potter, her "mum" and everything else you can't find in the Harry Potter books… The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling! Melody Potters POV 

Dear Diary 

_I've been walking around like in a trance since the day I heard the news- I have a brother._

_There are so many things spinning around in my head, and I still can't believe a single thing of it. My aunt (Well, she's not my aunt, I've always knew that…She just like to be called that..) told me about it yesterday. That I had an older brother wasn't the most surprising thing she told me. My mum was a witch, and my dad was a wizard like my brother. Mum and dad, Lily and James, were killed by the most cruel person in this world, a certain lord Voldemort. I've always thought they were killed in a car-accident. So that means that I'm a witch… No one's ever told me about my brother, and I can't understand why they didn't! I don't hate aunt Bella for never telling me, there's got to be a reason she didn't, but… well…_

_His name is Harry. He's a famous wizard because he survived and kind of "defeated" Voldemort. So will I be, I guess, when I return… when I return to the wizard-world I never knew existed. I've always somehow been interested in what we call "supernatural" things like magic, unicorns… anything that has to do with magic. I've often dreamed about unicorns. They're standing a few feet away from me, shining. There're one or two young ones. They're bronze-coloured. Then there are many snow-white, bigger unicorns. In the front stands the largest of them all, the leader, I guess. After a couple of minutes, he bows his head, so that his "horn" almost touches the ground. Then, when he looks up at me again, I take a step towards them. Then they always turn around and run of into a deep, dark forest. Anyway, I guess I've never actually believed in magic and unicorns, no matter how hard I wished it could be real. That there were a place ordinary people didn't know about. A secret place stuffed with magic. Magical creatures, fairies… A perfect world. Well, the magic world I now know about  isn't perfect, because of Voldemort, and evil dark wizards and creatures, but it's better than the word I'm living in now. Well, at least I think so! However, I now know there are such a place! There's even a school for young wizards and witches. Of course, I didn't believe my aunt at first. I didn't believe her until I saw the owl flying through an open window in our living room. It had a sheet of paper attached to one leg. It was a letter from "the headmaster oft Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore." The letter said that it was now safe for me to come to Hogwarts. They'd found a cure or something. What the cure was about, I don't know, and don't wanna know either. Anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts! In the Christmas holyday I'm staying with my brother, Harry, and his godfather, one of my parent's best friends, Sirius Black. It'll be great to see them. Especially Harry, of course! I just can't believe I have a brother!!! I've always wanted an older brother to look after me..hehe… _

_Aunt Bella has just found a new boyfriend. That'll be the third. They're planning to get married. I don't like the guy. Not at all. It's not because he's marrying my aunt, I just don't like the look of him. He looks…I don't know… like a gangster or something…hehe… I guess it's just me! So it'll be nice to get away from this place for a while, although I'll miss aunt Bella very much. I'll send her letters to let her know how I'm doing. Hmm.. I just need to find a way to send letters. Looks like they're using owls. Now, that's weird!!! _

_Dear diary, that'll be all for now. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll have to finish my packing. Prof. Albus Dumbledore told me he would come and get me. But I don't know where! We're probably going by plane or boat. I'd better ask my aunt!_

_The End! (for now, that is)     _

How did ya like it? I'll come up with other, better (!) chapters later. Now please review! Thanks a lot… And please don't flame me for the grammar… For you who don't know: I'm NOT English…


	4. Christmas Dream

 Christmas Dream

 The days till Christmas went by in normal tempo for everyone, except Harry and Melody. Every day felt like a whole week, but finally, when everyone was boarding the train, Harry walked alone to Hogsmead, where he was going to meet Sirius, since Harry didn't know where he lived yet. They would use Flow Powder to his house.  They'd managed to keep the thing about Harry's little sister secret, and trust me, that wasn't easy! 

  Finally, Harry reached the "three Broomsticks". He walked inside, and began searching for Sirius, who noticed Harry and waved at him. He was sitting at the very end of the room, almost hidden behind a large man, almost like Hagrid, only a bit smaller and with a red, untidy beard. 

"Hi, Harry! How's it going? Sirius asked Harry after he'd settled down in a chair at the other side of the little, round table. 

"I'm fine! Though I just can't wait to meet her!" Harry answered. "So why are we sitting here? Wasn't we supposed to meet them at your place?"

"Yeah, we were, but Dumbledore asked me yesterday if it was alright if we met them here instead. Melody wanted to see Hogsmead, I guess." Sirius answered

"Oh. Ok!" Harry said. "When will they arrive?"

"They were supposed to be here by n…Hey! Dumbledore! Melody! Over here!" Sirius called, waving his hand again. 

Harry stood up, so that he could see over the large man in front of him. He noticed that his heart was beating a bit, well, much, faster as Dumbledore and Melody came closer. 

"Hi!" Melody was the first to say something. 

"Hey!" Harry answered. They stood in silence for a while, when Melody finally broke the silence by giving Harry a great hug, tears streaming down her cheek. "I never thought Christmas would come!" she said. 

"Me neither!" Harry answered, a bit surprised. His knees got all shaky, though he hoped no one noticed… 

"I'm sorry we're late." Dumbledore said to Sirius. "I showed Melody some of the shops here in Hogsmead. She wanted to buy some presents." 

"It's Ok." Sirius answered. "Harry just arrived as well!" 

"You must be Sirius?" Melody said, turning to face Sirius, making it sound more like a fact than a question, "Pleased to meet you!"

"The same goes for you. The last time I saw you, you were _this _small!" Sirius answered. 

"Yeah…" Melody said. "I guess I've grown since then…" 

"You sure have!" Sirius laughed. "Well, if you don't want anything here, why don't we just go to my place?" 

"Yes, why not." Dumbledore answered. 

"Wait a minute!" Harry interrupted, and turned to face Melody. "You just _have_ to taste the Butterbear here. It's great!" 

"The what?" Melody asked. 

"The butterbear!" Harry answered. "You _have _to taste it." 

"Yeah, you said so!" Melody smiled. 

  Some minutes afterwards, they had all drunk up their Butterbear and were ready to go. 

"That really _was_ delicious!" Melody said, after making sure she didn't left anything of it back in the bottle. 

"Told you so!" Harry said with a smile. 

"Ok, you guys." Sirius said. "We'll better leave before it gets pitch dark." 

  They walked outside. It was already getting a little dark, and the snow made the street look like it was taken out of a Christmas card. 

"This is so beautiful." Melody said quietly. Sirius took the Flow Powder out of his pocket, and after giving Melody the instructions, they were ready to go. Harry was first. He stepped into the smoke, started to whirl around, and landed softly on a rug in Sirius living room. Melody came after him, then Dumbledore, and, as the last one, Sirius. He walked over to a big fireplace, took up his wand, pointed it at the fireplace and mumbled a word. Suddenly, a big, roaring fire lit up the dark room. Then he pointed his wand at some candles at a table, which lit up at once. 

"Wow…" Melody said, taken aback. 

"Well…" Sirius started, "Welcome to my little place!" 

"Little?" Harry said. "I wouldn't call it that. It's more like cosy and luxuries."

"Well. Call it what you want! You could at least sit down, while I'll go and get some snacks!" Sirius said. 

By the time Sirius came back from the kitchen with two large bowls with chips, and a large mug with coco, Harry, Melody and Dumbledore had settled themselves in the two sofas that were standing around a middle-large, wooden table. In front of the roaring fire, there were a smaller table and two chairs. Candles were lit about, making the room look smaller than it really was. 

  They chatted for hours, about how it was living as a muggle, how it was being wizard, about the ministry, they chatted about all things involved in the wizard-world. And least, but not last, Hogwarts. Melody just couldn't wait till she could see Hogwarts with her own eyes. That she would be going to that school in two weeks or so was unbelievable. 

  When the clock started ticking towards 12 pm, Dumbledore had to leave. 

"Hope I'll see you soon, then!" Sirius said. "You're welcome at any time." 

"It was great to meet you, Dumbledore. Thank you for taking me here! You _have_ to come and visit us soon!" Melody continued. 

"I can assure you that I will, Melody." Dumbledore started. "You're so like your mother…" 

After that everyone was silent. Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well… thank you so much for the coco, Sirius. See you all very soon!" Then he disappeared. 

"Well, I think you two should go to bed." Sirius said. "We have much to do tomorrow." 

"Can't we stay just a _little_ longer?" Melody said. 

"Pleazzzzzzz?" Harry and Melody gave Sirius an innocent look while saying this. 

"Come on, you guys. Off to bed!" Sirius said, trying to sound definite. "One could almost think you were two years old." 

"Yeah, right…C'mon… better listen to the ol' man…" Harry said to Melody. 

"Yeah." Melody laughed. "Thanks for the food, Snuffle!" 

Sirius looked after them as they were going up the stairs to second floor, where their bedrooms were. He had a smile on his face, and if you looked close enough, you could see a silvery tear escaping his right eye. 

"This is going to be the best Christmas since school days." He thought. 

The next day was Christmas day. Harry and Melody woke up at 11, and found that Sirius was already up. 

"Good Morning! What are you two doing up so early?" he said teasingly, receiving a supposed-to-be-warning look from Harry. 

"'Morning!" Melody said. 

"Breakfast in the kitchen." Sirius continued. 

Harry and Melody walked over to the big kitchen, and sat down at the table. 

After breakfast all the three of them went to Hogsmead to buy the last presents and the turkey. By 3 o'clock they were back in Sirius' place. Sirius started to prepare the turkey at once, so it would be finished by 6. 

"Is the food ready soon? I'm starving." Harry walked out to the kitchen. 

"Yeah… You and Melody can have the honour to put these plates on the table in the living room." Sirius answered. 

"Did someone mention my name?" Melody called from the living room. 

"Yes, we did. You and Harry can put the plates on the table. Sirius called back. 

"Right…" Melody answered. 

When the table was all set, the door bell rang. 

"It's probably Remus." Sirius said while he sat the turkey on the table. "I'll get it." Harry said. He opened the door and let Remus in. 

"Harry! Good to see yah!" Remus said and gave Harry a hug. 

"Same to you!" Harry answered. Remus walked into he living room. 

"Smells delicious." He said. "Hey, Sirius. Did you make this?" 

"As a mater of fact I did. Merry Christmas by the way!" 

"Oh.. completely forgot. Merry Christmas everyone!" 

"Merry Christmas!" Harry and Melody replied. 

Remus got a surprised look on his face when he noticed Melody, who'd been standing behind the sofa. 

"I'm so sorry. I think there's something Sirius forgot to tell me." Remus said "I'm Remus Lupin." 

"Melody Potter." Melody anwered while she shook Remus' hand. 

Remus got a weird look on his face, like if he wondered if he'd heard right, or if this was a bad joke. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well… seems like I have. Or is there something I should know?" 

"I think you know it already. This is Melody Potter, Harry's sister." 

"Right… is this another one of your bad jokes, Padfoot?"

"I don't have _that _bad sense of humor, Moony." 

"Well, then what's going on?"

"Melody got saved from the ruins. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I simply couldn't…" 

Sirius got interrupted by the door bell. 

"I'll get it." He said, and walked over to the door and opened it. There was a sudden silence. Then Sirius burst out: "Arabella? What on earth are you doing here?" 

"I've come to see Melody." Harry heard a woman's voice answer. 

"Well of course you are.." Sirius answered. "Well, come on in!" 

Sirius moved from the doorway and Arabella stepped inside. 

Melody ran over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you." 

"But… what about your boyfriend? I thought you were spending Christmas with him?"

"Hrmf… I was… Until this morning." 

"What happened?" Melody asked surprised. 

"Well… He came drunk home from a party yesterday with lipstick all over." 

"Oh boy.. that's not good." 

"Tell me 'bout it…" 

"You can stay here if you like, right Snuffle?" Melody asked Sirius.

"'Course you can. Just have to get another plate." 

"Are you sure?" Arabella asked. "I'm so sorry 'bout this. Hope I don't spoil anything."

"'Course you don't!" Sirius answered. "It's been too long since last time I saw you." 

"15 years to be exact." Arabella said. 

"Yeah… Well… come and sit down everyone." 

"Wait." Arabella said. "Where's Harry?" 

"Err… I don't know. He was here a moment ago." Sirius answered. "Harry? Come down. It's dinner!" 

"Coming!" Harry called from second floor. He ran down the steers. 

"What were you doing?" Sirius asked. 

"Nothin'!" Harry answered. Arabella walked over to him. Her eyes were shining. 

"Hey Harry. I'm Arabella." She said after giving him a hug. 

"Hey. Harry. You're Melody's aunt, right?" 

"Yes, I am. It seems like yesterday you were small. I remember your mum and dad, Lily and James, when they sere trying to feed you. The first thing I saw when I opened the door to their house was you sitting rather satisfied in your chair, while Lily and James had smashed potatoes all over." She said, and they all laughed. 

Then it was silence. Sirius broke the silence by inviting everyone to take their seat.    

It turned out to be a really nice dinner. The turkey actually tasted good, and they chatted till 1 o'clock, when Remus found out they had to dance. He turned on some swing-music and invited Arabella for a dance. Soon they were all exhausted, and Remus and Arabella had to leave.

"So where are you staying?" Sirius asked Arabella. 

"At the little place down In Hogsmead. Already fixed a room." 

"Ok. See you two tomorrow then?" 

"See you." Arabella answered. 

"You too, Remus?" 

"Yeah, why not! I'll bring my presents. Bye everyone!"  

Sirius, Harry and Melody said Good Night to both of them, and Remus and Arabella were gone.

The three of them went to bed at 3 o'clock, totally exhausted. 

"'Night everyone." Melody murmured. 

"'Night…" Harry and Sirius replied. They walked to their rooms, and everyone fell of to sleep instantly, except Harry. He laid on his back in his bed, thinking. 

"I wish this Christmas'd never end." He thought, before dropping of to sleep.  

What do you think??? Review, pleazzz!!!!

If I get enough good reviews, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!!

Thanx to all you who reviewed my last chapters!!! Luv ya!


End file.
